


Plans

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes badly for Raidou and Genma's team one of them is hurt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hayate's heart stopped as he stared at the mask of the ANBU standing in his doorway. The white porcelain mask was painted to resemble the rat. He knew the one who wore it, had fought beside her since they were kids. And, he knew that if they'd sent her, then it was bad. She was expected to break 'it', whatever 'it' may be, to him. To stand there and tell him whatever it was that she had to tell him. ANBU were the most capable of dealing with any possible reaction, an ANBU who was a friend was even better.

"Gekkou-san, you need to come with me." The words cut through him, and he stood staring at the masked shinobi.

Hayate didn't move, couldn't, because... because Genma wasn't back. He couldn't leave or Gen-chan wouldn't know where he was, and he was due back tonight. "No..." he shook his head and took a step back. "I can't, he's not back yet."

"Hayate-kun, listen to me. They're bringing Gen-chan's team in. Somebody didn't make it; we don't know who yet. You _need_ to come with me." She touched his arm gently, reassuring. Still, he tried to pull away. "We'll wait for him at the hospital." He could hear the worry in her voice. "Together."

She had said they didn't know who; she wouldn't lie to him. Whoever didn't make it, Hayate decided, it wasn't Genma. Finally, he relaxed and nodded. She made a quick handsign, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

\----------

The antiseptic smell of the waiting room made him feel nauseous, and he closed his eyes to calm himself. Bile scratched at the back of his throat, despite the attempt, and he swallowed hard to keep from retching. It was a response engraved into his brain from the years he'd spent here. The smell reminded him of being sick, of hacking up his lungs, of throwing up the countless medicines, and so the smell itself now made him sick.

"Here, drink this." A styrofoam cup was pressed into his hands, and he looked up into the teal eyes of the woman offering it. "Mint tea with lemon. I know you hate it, but it always works." Her mask was gone, and he wondered briefly when she changed out of her uniform.

"Thank you, Yu-chan." Looking back at the steaming liquid, Hayate made a face. "I think I'd almost rather throw up."

"You always say that, until you do, and then you complain about that. I'm starting to think you just want something to complain about."

Hayate could see the distraction for what it was but pretended he didn't. "What can I say, I've been in here often enough. I have to make up ways to entertain myself, otherwise I'd have died of boredom by now." He took a sip and felt the nausea recede.

The brunette pretended to look at the magazines on the coffee table as he stole another glance at the doors. They'd been here for over an hour and still hadn't heard anything.

"They'll let us know as soon as they're back. Senpai's with the other team, and Tenzou is covering their retreat." She laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down into a chair. He relaxed when he realized it was one in line of sight of the doors. "They'll be fine."

Another hour ticked by, feeling far longer, and leaving behind only more fear. A nurse came in, and several of the room's other occupants looked up. Hayate, however, merely closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst. The young girl stopped just inside the room before taking hesitant steps again, her heels clicking against the tile floor.

"Gekkou-san?" She said softly, stopping in front of him.

"Hai." The word whispered across his own lips, shaking and betraying his true feelings.

"Would you come with me?" The nurse didn't wait for his answer; she turned and began her clicking steps back towards the door.

Hayate felt himself being pulled up out of the chair and shoved the overwhelming sense of fear aside as he allowed Yugao to lead him across the room. He hesitated at the door, afraid what he'd find when he stepped through them.

She paused, holding him back a moment. "Hayate-kun..."

The teal eyes were nearly black, and the calmness he found in them helped sooth his nerves. They always had that effect on him, and it amazed him how she could always remain calm. The only person who matched her steel was Kakashi-senpai and he wondered sometimes if she hadn't learned the tactic from the infamous copy-nin.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

Her words interrupted his line of thought and he blinked, dazed as she dragged him through the door.

\-------

They were led into the ICU and passed several rows of beds, most of which had the curtains drawn. Monitors beeped in an unearthly rhythm that was laced with uncertainty. He could hear the unsteady breaths of the patients and quiet sobs their loved ones. Hayate loathed the sounds, he always had, but now... now he feared them as much as he hated them.

Several beds were empty, stripped clean of the sheets and blankets. The monitors were turned off and IV stands stood empty. They seemed to be taunting him with their presence, like a threat held just far enough away it could claim innocence. He forced the fear away as he continued to follow the nurse, who finally stopped beside a bed.

Hayate tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat as the curtain was drawn back to allow them access, without stealing too much of the occupants already limited privacy. It was with slow, fear filled steps that the brunette walked towards the opening. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, that lodged next to the lump of fear, he stepped around the curtain.

Opening them, he fell to his knees, sobbing as relief wracked his heart. He wrapped his arms around Genma, who sat in a chair beside the bed. The blond-haired man turned vacant brown eyes to him for a moment before returning them to the occupant in the bed.

"Rai..." The name slipped from his lover's lips like a closely held prayer.


	2. Chapter 2

He could hear him screaming in the other room and twisted, trying to free himself, but they'd wrapped his hands before shoving him into the straight jacket. He focused the little chakra he had left to his neck before yanking backwards on the chain. A small amount of rubble fell away from the point where the chain was fastened to the wall, giving Genma hope.

It was pointless to think he could get out of there, but... if he could just get free. He had to get to Rai, as hopeless as it seemed. His voice was hoarse from screaming, hoping his teammate could hear his assurances that he was coming.

He lunged backwards again, putting everything he had into it. There was a brief moment of surprise when the chain snapped, and then he was falling backwards, unable to catch himself as the metal slapped against his chest. A sharp crack sounded as his head landed against the door, and then darkness washed over him.

"I'm sorry..." The words breathed out for the second time as the brunette slid to the floor.

\--------

Everything that could go wrong, had. Well, almost everything. Isamu-san* had escaped with the scroll, so their mission was a success. But, Kiku-chan*... Kiku had been the price for their success. Genma had only caught a glimpse of her as she fell beneath her own rock slide, dragged down by an enemy nin. He hoped the man had survived the crushing wieght of the mountain side. The man deserved to suffocate and feel his life slipping through the cracks in the rubble. They hadn't been able to go after her, it would have been hopeless, even if they hadn't been overwhelmed by reinforcements from the north.

Raidou had given Isamu-san the scroll and ordered him to run. Isamu Kimura was the fastest and stood the best chance of escape. Genma knew the real reason Rai had sent him, though; Kimura-san's wife was due any day now. Besides, Rai knew better than to try to order him to go, and as team captain wouldn't abandon his own team. So, with the grim knowledge that they needed to buy the other man time, they had turned to face the oncoming enemy nin.

"Whoever takes out the least buys drinks when we get home," Raidou said as they stood back to back, encircled by the overwhelming numbers.

"I hope you've saved up, cuz I'm getting completely trashed when this is over," he laughed. The senbon in his mouth twitched a moment before he spit it at the nearest man, who fell to the ground with a look of surprise. "That's one!"

And then, they were rushed, metal flashing in the weak light of a night stretched beyond it's time. The enemy's numbers worked to the leaf nins' advantage as the rock nin had to struggle to keep from hitting each other, or catching their friends in poorly timed jutsus.

Genma fell into the easy rhythm he and and his friend had found over the years of being on a team together. He could tell by the slightest movement what his best friend wanted him to do. Few words were needed as they fended off attack after attack.

Eventually, though, the numbers became too much. The cuts adding up, their exhaustion becoming more apparent as the hours ticked by, and most importantly, their chakra slowly being eaten up.

He saw, more than felt, the blade slide between his ribs, the toxin lacing it quickly draining the strength from his body. He saw the look of terror on his friend's face as Rai spun to catch him.

"I'm sorry, Rai..." he gasped, the sounds of battle died in that instant, silence loud in his ears as the words slipped away and faded. As they slid to the ground, Genma thought the blue sky seemed out of place as a background for the terror on his teammates face.

\----------

A loud crash pulled Genma back to the world of the conscious, and he groaned. He could no longer hear Raidou's screams and wondered if it was because of the noise or for a far darker reason. The sounds of battle grew louder, and he knew they were getting closer. It was a distant thought, though, and the pain in his head was making it hard to focus.

"Usagi, take out that wall! Oushi, keep those guards off Tora; he needs the space to work!"

The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Genma; it was a moment more before he realized it's significance and began shouting. "Inu-san! Inu-san!" He coughed, spitting blood, and began shouting again as he struggled to get to his feet and stepping to the side so he wouldn't be hit by the door.

"Ondori, you're with me!" There was more shouting and fighting before the two ANBU burst into the room.

Genma threw himself passed them. "Rai!" He screamed the name as he ran in the direction he thought the other man was in. "Rai, I'm coming!"

The ground of the tunnel was broken and slick with water, and his feet slid out from under him. A hand caught him before he could hit the ground, and he struggled to right himself. The glint of a blade caught his eyes, and he paused long enough to allow the other man to slice through the fabric binding his arms. But, the moment he was free, Genma bolted down the hall yelling for his partner.

He threw open several doors, found nothing, and moved on; his cries never ceasing despite the way his voice cracked. Then, as he spun around a corner, he saw him sprawled in the doorway covered in blood and lying far to still. Genma was at Raidou's side before the next breath could leave his lungs, rolling him over, pleading with him, and telling him how sorry he was.

The ANBU in the dog mask was beside him a moment later, trying to force the tokubetsu away. Genma wouldn't let go, and started yelling curses at the man, when a second ANBU pulled him away.

"He's alive. Let's get them out of here." The ANBU captain scooped the unconscious nin up, flashing a handsign and teleporting away. Genma only had a moment to process the words before two fingers pressed against his neck, and he fell back into the unwelcome darkness.

\-------

*Kiku Fukui - Kiku means chrysanthamum while Fukui means fortunate. I thought of it along the lines of with chrystanthamum being a funeral flower and her dying a quick death it being a fortunate death because of what happened to Rai. Mind you I have no clue if that's correct but I liked the combination.

*Isamu Kimura - Isamu means courageous warrior Kimura means tree village I went for something bland here since he's unimportant really...


	3. Chapter 3

The monitor beeped in a slow, steady pattern, but Genma's eyes kept flicking to the lines on the screen more and more as the night wore on. Hayate paced, unable to sit still ever since he'd awoken from his exhausted nap on the couch. The private room was made to accommodate a guest staying for an extended period. That alone worried him, but the fact that Genma hadn't slept at all since he'd gotten there, worried him more.

His lover sat there staring at the screen and the other man still lying unconscious on the bed. The tear tracks on Genma's face were dry, but the vacant look remained. He couldn't get his boyfriend to say more than five words, and then it had been a barely audible, "Dun wanna talk about it."

He poked at the tray of food some civy nurse had left. It had enough food for two, but neither of them had really touched it. The vegetables were cold now, and the gravy had a skin covering it, making the already unappealing food near inedible by this point. Hayate'd been unable to eat it simply because it was hospital food, and he loathed the stuff. Genma's lack of interest in it was far more unusual, since the man had this weird affection for the stuff. Whenever he'd come to visit Hayate in the hospital, he'd scarfed down the meals, usually bringing his 'Haya-kun' ramen or soup of some kind.

Hayate pushed the bits of meat around, forming a leaf symbol with the thin strips. It was habit, mostly, but he couldn't help the worry seeping in. It wasn't often he was the one visiting, and he'd never been particularly close to Raidou. The man was nice, but he was also pretty reserved. They'd only met because of Genma, and Raidou seemed rather indifferent to him.

Setting the fork down, he walked back over to Genma and laid a hand on his lover's shoulder. "I'm going to get us some tea. Will you be okay for awhile?" There was a slight nod, but the other man didn't look at him.

\---

Yugao was standing outside the door, and he wondered if she'd been there the entire time. He didn't ask, simply slid the door closed.

"How is he?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes, and he knew then that she hadn't slept since she'd shown up at his apartment.

"Still alive, still not awake." He shrugged unsure of what more to say.

"Hayate-kun, I meant Genma-san. I'm aware Raidou-san is still unconscious, I've been monitoring his chakra." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and steered him towards the cafeteria.

He didn't say anything for awhile, he wasn't really sure what to say. She didn't push, and so they walked in silence down the halls to the cafeteria. While they walked, he considered the question. Genma hadn't slept, wouldn't eat, and wouldn't talk to him. It was a sad fact that, while he knew his lover was devastated, he couldn't truly know what Gen-chan was thinking if he wouldn't talk to him. "He won't talk to me, just stares at Raidou as though he can will him awake." He frowned and shook his head resolutely. "I'm worried Yu-chan. They've been friends since, since long before I ever met them, and I don't know what Gen-chan would do if he lost him; it'd be like losing a part of himself."

"I don't think Raidou-san is going anywhere. He's stable for the moment and, given the condition they brought him in under... that says a lot." She ordered a pot of oolong tea and, after receiving the tray, lead the way to a table in the furthest corner of the room; an obvious tact to achieve some semblance of privacy.

"We both know that, _even that_ doesn't guarantee anything." Picking up the tea cup, Hayate sighed.

"And, you know better than anyone that giving up is hard for a shinobi. I wasn't there when Raidou-san got his hitai-ate, but I think he qualifies." She smiled at him, and he couldn't help the feeling of calm it brought him.

They sat drinking their tea for a little while longer, the warmth of it seeping in until he could barely stay awake. "I promised to bring Gen-chan some tea, so I should get back," he said, yawning.

She reached into a vest pocket and pulled out a small packet. "Here, he needs his sleep. He won't get any if you don't force him to." Hayate accepted the packet wordlessly before heading off to order more tea.

\-----

The room was quiet, with only the monitor to interrupt the silence. He set the tray on the bedside table that had been cleared in the short time he'd been gone, probably by a nurse coming in to check Raidou's vitals. Pouring a cup for Genma, he was glad his boyfriend had a sweet tooth, and that he was able to add the sleeping powder when he did the sugar.

"Here." The warm cup was pressed into shaking hands, and Hayate frowned. "You're pushing yourself too hard, love."

"He needs me, Haya-kun. I can't leave, not after I failed him..." Genma's words trailed off as he turned his golden brown eyes up for a moment before quickly looking away again.

"You didn't fail him, Gen-chan." Even not knowing what happened, he knew it to be the truth.

"You weren't there..." There was no anger in the words, only a sad desperation.

"I doubt that Raidou would agree. Now, drink your tea and think happy thoughts," he said, echoing Genma's words from so many visits.

The corner of his lover's mouth turned up in a half-hearted smile before disappearing as he began sipping his tea, weakly. It was only a few minutes after the last sip that the man drifted off, sinking against the bed. Hayate lifted him out of the chair and carried him the couch. "He's not going anywhere, I promise." He pulled the blanket he'd used earlier over the now sleeping form. "Get some rest. I'll watch over you both."


End file.
